Resistir
by Sophamely Whitlock
Summary: Apostar con Edward Cullen no es lo más inteligente que ha echo Bella Swan, ahora tendra que pegar su frente con la de el y resistir por cinco torturosos minutos no lanzarse a sus labios.


**Hola!. bueno aqui les dejo mi primer one-shot.**

**es un poco corto pero espero les guste. :)**

* * *

Ok esto no es divertido. ¡¿En que demonios pensabas Isabella, cuando aceptaste esta tonta, estúpida e infantil apuesta?

_Tú eres la estúpida por aceptar_. Me recrimino esa vocecilla que algunos llaman conciencia._ A buena hora llegas. _Genial ahora estaba discutiendo con mi conciencia.

Pero la verdad la culpa de todo este lio la tenia Edward Cullen, el causante de que mis hormonas estén alborotadas, y no solo las mías, si no que también las de todo el maldito instituto incluso hombres que aun no salían del closet, yo tenia mis contactos. No la verdad no, la chismosa de Jessica Stanley me lo cuenta y a veces es imposible no prestar atención.

Pero el asunto es otro, estaba aquí en la biblioteca de la escuela, en el ultimo pasillo de libreros escondida como cobarde, rezando por que a Edward no se le ocurriera buscarme en la biblioteca, y tratando de leer baldor, ese maldito libro de algebra que tanto odiaba, pero que oportuno era estar en un librero donde solo haya libros matemáticos. Deje el libro en su lugar y me senté en el piso, mis manos estaban sudando, y es que me había arriesgado a saltarme la ultima clase que desafortunadamente compartía con Edward.

_Que no venga a buscarme, que no venga a buscarme..._

Esperaba que no recordara esa apuesta tonta, pero mi esperanza decayó cuando me insinuó en la cafetería que perdería en menos de un minuto. ¿Y que hice?, me sonroje terrible y vergonzosamente, como dando un "si" en respuesta.

Ahora solo esperaba la ayuda de algún ser divino y celestial que me hiciera invisible o que hiciera que la tierra me tragara.

_Pero todo esto es tú culpa Bella, da gracias a Dios que ayer te salvo la campana. _Y aquí estaba de nuevo esa maldita voz. Pero era cierto.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer..._Bella__..._ ¿que?..._Fue ayer__..._oh, cierto.

Fui a la casa de Alice, teníamos que hacer un proyecto juntas, todo por manchar de amarillo chillón la blusa rosa de Lauren Mallory en clase de arte, pero a criterio de Alice y mío su blusa era horrenda. En fin, mis nudillos no habían golpeado la puerta siquiera o tocado el timbre y ya tenia enfrente al dios Edward.

_-Swan, que sorpresa- contesto con esa sonrisa de lado que lo caracterizaba._

_Abrí mucho los ojos por lo que había dicho, supuse que ya sabía que llegaría así que no debería de ser una sorpresa_

_-Cullen... ¿me dejaras pasar?, vine a ver a Alice._

_-No esta, pero pasa _

_Se hizo a un lado y pase a la bonita mansión__._

_-¿Iban a hacer un trabajo?-pregunto señalando mi bolsa ecológica que tenia lienzos, pinceles__,__ pintura...lo indispensable para hacer un trabajo del arte abstracto._

_-__Si, trabajo extra-explique extrañada_. _Asintió -Que bien- ¡¿que bien?¿Desde cuando esta bien el trabajo extra de la escuela?. Me apoye en un pie poniéndole una cara de confusión y cruzando los brazos._

_- ¿Quieres hacer algo? no hay nadie en casa- levanto las cejas sugestivamente. Me reí _

_Irónicamente_

_- No se si no te has dado cuenta, pero no soy Lauren Mallory y mucho menos Tanya Denali- y lo decía por algo. Tanya y Lauren eran las zorras más zorras de todo el instituto._

_- No eso ya lo se. Eres Bella Swan, la chica simple y torpe- ¿enserio era muy obvia? yo que pensaba que mis actos de torpeza pasaban como si nada a los ojos del popular Edward._

_Fruncí el ceño me había olvidado de mi ingeniosa respuesta cuando lo vi a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes tan profundos, con esa chispa de diversión._

_- Simplemente eso te hace mas interesante, y yo se que te traigo loca- solté una fuerte carcajada intentando no sonar nerviosa pero fracase estrepitosamente._

_- En tus sueños Cullen._

_- No, también en la vida real- rio - te pongo nerviosa Swan, acéptalo, acepta que yo te gusto. Fue ahí cuando se acerco peligrosamente a mí y sentí miedo por esa mirada sádica que se cargaba._

_- A-aléjate- susurre bajito y lo empuje tocando su trabajado pecho, pero era muy fuerte y no lo moví ni un milímetro._

_Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento olor a menta por mi cara haciendo cosquillas, me quede embobada viendo sus labios delgados y apetitosos. Y luego sentí un toque algo eléctrico. Nuestras narices se habían tocado. Y cometí el gran error de mirar sus ojos verdes. Ahora algo perdidos, parecía como si el estuviera alejo un poco._

_- Apuesto a que no puedes estar en esta posición sin besarme- hablo bajo y ronco y eso provoco una sensación en mi espalda con la que me estremecí._

_- ¿Quieres apostar Cullen?, no soy tan débil como crees- solté sin pensar._

_¡¿Que hice?_

_- Ok, el que pierda será esclavo del otro por tres semanas._

Algo duro me cayó en la cabeza

- ¡Auch!- lleve una mano a mi cabeza y me sobe rápidamente. Era un libro, un libro ancho y gordo, parecía la biblia y había caído de la parte más alta del librero.

Vi el reloj en mi muñeca, faltaba media hora para que las clases acabaran, ciertamente podía irme ahora, pero tenía el temor de encontrar a Cullen vagando por los pasillos, buscándome.

- Aquí estas- pude sentir como el calor abandonaba mis mejillas y me ponía pálida como si acabara de ver a la abuela Marie.- No puedo creer que te escondieras, ¿enserio te doy miedo?- por un momento creí que me lo preguntaba en serio por la cara que puso de culpa, pero después de eso rio fuertemente, debería ser actor o algo así.

- Lo s-siento Edward pero no apuesto con idiotas- trate de sonar firme mientras lo veía apoyado al principio del pasillo y del largo librero.

-Vamos Swan, lo echo, echo esta, además yo no soy ningún idiota- contesto acercándose a mi con su caminar elegante y despreocupado.

se sentó de piernas cruzadas en frente de mi - Solo son cinco minutos - dijo restándole importancia y yo asentí, no debía ser cobarde, debía resistir y salir victoriosa y con un esclavo de la biblioteca, me abrumo que fuera tan positiva repentinamente - Malo hubiera sido diez minutos, seria tremendamente vergonzoso perder tan rápido- lo mire mal.

- Cállate Cullen y empecemos ya...quiero acabar con esto.

- Estas ansiosa ¿eh?- me empezaba a sacar de quicio su prepotencia - recuerda que no importa que el que gane siga el beso, perderá el que lo haya empezado.- me daba la impresión de que Edward quería a la fuerza un beso.

- ¿Y si ninguno pierde?- eso seria genial. No obtendría beso, aunque por una parte lo estaba deseando, quedaría en evidencia ante el patán de Edward Cullen.

- Vas a perder - aseguro y yo arrugue el entrecejo.

Tomo su celular e hizo unas cosas con el, luego lo dejo en medio y a un costado de nosotros en seguida supe que puso una especie de cronometro para marcar los minutos. Me tomo desprevenida que en un segundo ya estuviera pegado a mi frente y sonriendo para si mismo.

- ¿Nerviosa?- pregunto.

- Ni un poco- le lance una mirada displicente.

Estaba en el mismísimo infierno, quemándome. Edward fingió acomodarse un poco en su sitio, lo que provoco que me pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Empecé a contar el primer minuto para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su suave piel, sus ojos cerrados y a la espera, sus labios ligeramente sonrosados, sus pómulos marcados, su cabello broncíneo. Pero fracase al segundo minuto cuando suspiro, mandándome una ola de aliento fresco y delicioso hacia mis labios. Era como si lo hiciera apropósito, lo vi abrir ligeramente sus ojos y sonreír torcidamente. Esa imagen me pareció muy sexy. Me mordí el labio inferior muy fuerte que pensé que sangraría, pero vi que la sonrisa de Edward había desaparecido. Me confundía mucho, me hacia preguntar que rondaba por esa cabeza suya.

-N-no hagas eso- susurro tan bajito que no estoy segura si enserio lo dijo o fue mi imaginación

No conteste, solo deje de morder mi labio. Y cometí el error de ver los suyos, ligeramente abiertos. Inconscientemente me acerque más y note como Edward se tensaba pero se acercaba mas a mí, provocándome .nuestras narices estaban tocándose completamente. Me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, inhale aire, aire con aroma a Edward, olía a café, menta y chocolate. Daban ganas de morderlo. Solté el aire lenta y temblorosamente. Edward parpadeo un poco abrumado.

Ahora, estando en este estado incomodo con Edward, con su aroma, con su belleza, con su cuerpo y todo su ser cerca de mi me sentía desfallecer, Edward Cullen mi amor secreto, el mío y el de muchas otras, estaba aquí, insistiendo en cumplir una apuesta que cualquiera que estuviera profundamente enamorada de el haría sin chistar. Pero yo era tan cobarde y diferente que no quería estar cinco sagrados y dichosos minutos cerca de el, pero también cinco minutos en los que estaría torturada hasta los limites. Cinco minutos resistiendo la tentación de no rozar sus labios y fundirme en un beso con el y cinco minutos en los que me daría cuenta de que estaba total, incondicional e irracionalmente enamorada de el. _Al diablo con la apuesta, vamos Bella, tú quieres besarlo…Y si pierdes nada puede ir mal, por que estarías más cerca de el Todo esta a tu favor_. Tal vez mi vocecilla tenía algo de razón. Me acerque un poco mas y la sensación que experimente fue exquisita, roce sus suaves y a la vez rasposos labios. Pero Edward no se movía así que decidí pegarme mas a el dándole un beso mas real. Y fue en ese mismo segundo que Edward me beso con impaciencia, casi con rudeza, pero a pesar de todo sentí dulzura, me tomo con sus manos el rostro y profundizo el tan ansiado beso. No me había dado cuenta de que había chocado con la pared ni que el celular de Edward estaba sonando marcando que los cinco minutos habían acabado hasta que nuestros labios tomaron un ritmo más lento. Estaba respirando dificultosamente y Edward seguía besando mis labios y mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior. _¡¿Es que no sabia lo que le hacia a mi corazón? _Estaba segura que iba a desmayarme. Empezaba a ver luces blancas y borrosas cuando Edward hablo rompiendo casi el mágico momento _casi._

-No sabes cuanto te he esperado- susurro con voz ronca.

No pude decir nada, seguía luchando por recobrar aire.

-¿Esto fue un tipo de plan?- le pregunte demasiado curiosa.

-mmm…algo así,

Nos quedamos un rato viéndonos a los ojos, expresando cosas que no se podían decir con palabras. Pude saber que el me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a el. Tenía la impresión de que había sido mucho tiempo el que me había esperado. Por la forma tan insistente en que me beso.

-Gane...- dijo como convenciéndose a si mismo- Gane- aseguro.

-Maldición- masculle. Creía que eso ya no importaba aquí. Todo estaba aclarado. Pero me equivoque.

-Y bien amo…sus deseos son mis órdenes- dije traviesa. Después de todo no creía que me pusiera a lavar su ropa o a hacer sus tareas.

Rio musicalmente- Esclava...te ordeno que me beses- respondió después de un rato de fingir meditarlo.

Lo obedecí uniendo mis labios a los suyos

-Dame otro beso- hizo un puchero. Me pareció la imagen de un niño pequeño pidiendo otro dulce.

Uní nuestros labios de nuevo, enredando mis dedos en sus sedosos cabellos. y dándole un beso

mas profundo.

-Otro-pidió y yo reí. Me iba a divertir mucho ser su esclava.

-¿Algo mas amo?... ¿Un café?- pregunte divertida, _No te atrevas a pedirlo._

-Mira, el café no estaría nada mal, pero quiero otra cosa- susurro cerca de mis labios, aturdiéndome de nuevo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se mi novia- ordeno. No me quedaba de otra, reí internamente.

-Seré tu novia… ¿Hasta cuando?

-Hasta siempre- me volvió a besar. Y pensar que antes parecía un gatito asustado por lo que pudiera pasar. Cuando se alejo de mi se levanto y me ofreció su mano, la tome gustosa.

Y así tomados de la mano Salí con mi guapo novio de la biblioteca

-Por cierto…me ayudaras con mi tarea de cálculo- comento como quien no quiere la cosa

Muy bien. El nunca cambiaria. Pero así me gustaba, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

* * *

**Les gusto?, soy mala? buena? pesima? nesesito mejorar?**

**Describi que Bella se hiba a desmayar cuando vio luces blancas por que una vez me paso asi,jeje.**

**Y disculpen si hay algun error otrográfico.**

**dejen un review ¿si? y no sean tan duros conmigo.**

**Besos. **

**Pamely.**


End file.
